Internet audience measurement may be useful for a number of reasons. For example, some organizations may want to be able to make claims about the size and growth of their audiences or technologies. Similarly, understanding consumer behavior, such as how consumers interact with a particular web site or group of web sites, may help organizations make decisions that improve their traffic flow or the objective of their site. In addition, understanding Internet audience visitation and habits may be useful in supporting advertising planning, buying, and selling.